


Family

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Happy Marriage!?
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Next Gen, Next Generation, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of the Mamiya family. Three little openings to begin with. Hapi Mari. Rated M for some scenes on some chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hapi Mari in any way, but I do own Masahiro. WARNING: Future will contain mature content.

"Who would have known it would be this hard?" Hokuto grumbled as he plopped down into his bed face-first into his pillow; utterly and completely exhausted.

Chiwa, who was almost as tired, sat on her side of the mattress with a soft smile towards her husband. She placed a hand on his head and stroked his hair. “It doesn’t seem like it but he’s a bit of a handful, huh?” she giggled, earning a worn out glare from the man. “Hokuto, he’s barely a year old, so things…might start getting better, but certainly not easier. But, it’s all right, right? Because we wanted him?”

Hokuto released a heaving sigh before struggling to push himself up, turn, and sit up against the headboard of the bed. He wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled her close to his side, resting his cheek atop her head. “I love him, and I love you, we’re family. So, don’t worry.”

"I’m glad," Chiwa responded with a beaming smile that suddenly made Hokuto’s groin twitch.

"Chiwa," he whispered her name, placing a kiss to her neck, making her flinch.

"Ho-Hokuto! We can’t!" she whined, but not even attempting to push her husband away.

"Of course we can," he murmured against her soft skin, making her shiver. "I’m tired and I need my energy back. I’m too young to be feeling so old."

As Hokuto embraced her, his free arm wrapping around her waist, Chiwa was about to respond until the sound of wailing penetrated the cozy atmosphere. Both of them froze before sighing, they never did have much luck when it came to these situations.

Chiwa attempted to slip out of Hokuto’s grip and stated, “I-I’ll go get him-“

"No, you stay here," Hokuto tugged her in close to the center of the bed before he released her and glided off the bed, standing tall and determined with a concentrated stare in his eyes. "I’ll go take care of him."

"But, you’re tired, you should stay in bed," his wife insisted, but he only responded with a raised hand to signal silence.

"I’ll take care of him," he repeated before narrowing his eyes with a slight smirk. "Be prepared for when I come back."

Just as he intended, Chiwa flushed brightly and was left in silence as he made his way out of his room. Following the sounds of bawling, Hokuto was eventually led into the room that Chiwa used to stay in when he and she first met. He turned the light on as he entered it, and in the middle was a crib, and in the middle of that crib was a baby boy with dark brown hair.

"Masahiro," Hokuto sighed once more before picking up his son of fifteen months. Though the man was a master of a lot of things, he still was yet to be able to hold the child normally; it was an awkward and unfamiliar feeling that made him a bit embarrassed. "I just put you down," he thought aloud as he walked over to the changing table. "So, there’s only one thing that should be bothering you." He pulled a diaper out from a shelf right under the changing platform and set Masahiro down on it carefully, gently.

Today was Hokuto’s day off. Like he usually did, he looked forward to it. Though, in the past it was mostly so that way he could spend some time with Chiwa. Nowadays it was so he could spend some time at home to help take care of Masahiro. Whenever he would come home from work, he couldn’t tell which one was more beat, so he made sure to try to take over as many duties as he could to relieve her stress when he stayed home. Of course, she would insist that he would need the rest, but he would say that he wanted to spend some time with his son before he forgot the face of his father; which had some bit of truth in it.

Hokuto remembered when Chiwa first found out she was pregnant. He was both scared and elated at the same time. Over the months before Masahiro’s birth, he constantly had fears on whether or not he was suitable to be a father. He never had a proper one so he wasn’t sure how to be one. He thought of perhaps doing everything the exact opposite of what his father had done, but then he thought of disciplining the child and he ended up going in circles. He was thinking about just how lucky he was that he was able to make the marriage between him and the woman he loved work, considering he had no real knowledge of a marriage; and he was frightened that he wouldn’t be as lucky when it came to raising the baby. It wasn’t too long, though, when Chiwa noticed that he was off and when she asked and he answered she smiled at him. “I feel the same way,” she said. “I learned that many people feel that way when they first hear the news. It’s natural to feel worried and anxious because we have the duty of raising another human being. If we do one thing wrong we could permanently ruin it. We have to work together and just have faith in our decisions and the child as it grows. We just need to make sure that it knows that we love it.” With those words, it was like the world fell off Hokuto’s shoulders and he was no longer as worried, knowing that he had Chiwa completely at his side.

Afterwards, he became excited. His small family of just Chiwa and him was going to grow. They were able to create something together. With this pregnancy, this child, it was proof of their love and commitment towards each other. It must have been at that time, the spark in their relationship grew a hundredfold. Though, the pregnancy was filled with Hokuto bending backwards to please her. He was able to take some time to research it, and mood swings and strange cravings was not something he enjoyed. He constantly had to remind himself that it wasn’t exactly Chiwa who was blowing her top, or weeping every fifteen minutes.

"There," Hokuto smiled, proud of changing his son’s diaper, and the infant was giggling and wiggling his tiny body a bit, in bliss that he no longer felt the pain of being in a dirty diaper. Hokuto picked up his son once more and set him on his hip, examining the child. Dark brown eyes looked up into his own, his tiny hands grasped his father’s night shirt tightly as he was seeming to analyze the man; just before he rubbed at his eye with a yawn. Hokuto chuckled and placed a kiss to the boy’s head before turning back and settling him back down in his crib. He draped his blanket over him, pat his head, turned off the light and left.

"How was he?" Chiwa asked, laying down and tucked underneath the sheets of their bed with a smile on her face.

"Just some diaper troubles," he answered, slipping underneath the covers and laying down as well, grabbing Chiwa’s wrist to make her come closer to him. However, she turned her back to him, making him frown until she wrapped his arm around her stomach, hinting at him to pull her over, which he was happy to oblige. He loved to hold her close, curling his body around hers and faced with the sweet smell of her hair; though he did prefer her face, but she couldn’t always breathe when her face was stuffed in his chest.

"Hey, Hokuto?"

"Hm?"

"How would you feel about…having another one?"

He rose a brow, “Another one…what?”

"A…" her voice fell to a whisper, "baby."

"H-Huh? Well…" he sighed, not angry just taken back a bit. "Chiwa, don’t you think we have our hands full with just one?"

"Yes, but…it takes time, right? So…he’ll be a bit older, and we’ll have more practice to take care of the next one."

"T-That may be true but…Chiwa…"

"Neither of us had any siblings," she murmured. "It’s a bit lonely to be an only child."

At this, Hokuto smiled, leaned over and placed a kiss to his wife’s cheek. “I wouldn’t hate having one,” he stated. “Let’s just let things go about naturally, all right? Let’s not rush into anything. We’ll have another when we have another.”

"Erm…Hokuto?"

"Yes?"

"I’m…pregnant…"

Hokuto’s face fell. “W-What? H-How-? W-Why?”

Chiwa turned to face him with a nervous smile, “Y-You said you didn’t hate the thought of having another one right? And, that we’ll have another when we have another…so…we…have another?”

Once more for that night, Hokuto sighed, running a hand through his hair as he rolled a bit to lay on his back. “Another one…huh?”

"I…just found out today," Chiwa explained as she sat up, looking down into her lap, seeming a bit disappointed.

"How far along are you?"

"About three months."

"Hmmm."

"You’re not…mad…are you?"

Hokuto looked over at Chiwa, gave an exasperated smile, and grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I can’t really get mad at you for something that isn’t your fault,” he told her, his voice teasing. “Besides, if it’s anyone’s fault, it’s more than likely to be mine.”

Chiwa flushed slightly at those words, “Er…well…we’ve both been…a bit…lately…so…”

"True," he nodded, "but, no, I’m not mad. I’m not really sure how I feel right now, except for maybe surprised."

"Hokuto?"

"Hm?"

Chiwa looked down, placing a hand on her belly, “We can keep it, right?”

"Of course!" The sound of the complete obvious filled Hokuto’s voice as he sat up and regained the attention of his wife. "I would never get rid of a child. Our child." He slipped his fingers through her hair as he stared into her eyes, letting them slip to softly stroke her cheek with his thumb. "Chiwa, I want our family to grow as much as possible. I love it more than anything else. Understand?" She nodded. "Good," he placed a kiss to her forehead before glancing down at her stomach. "I guess that means we can’t…"

"Er, well," Chiwa peeked up shyly at Hokuto. "The doctor said that it’s safe to have sex even during pregnancy."

Blink. Blink. “Really?”

Nod.

Grin. “Then, I think it’s time to celebrate~!”

"Eh? But-!"

Hokuto chuckled, “What, didn’t you tell me that because you wanted to have sex?”

"Well, yes-er-no! I mean-!"

The man laughed, holding her close once more and burying his face in her hair, “I love you, Chiwa.”

There was a pregnant pause as Chiwa took a moment to collect herself before returning her husband’s embrace and words, “I love you, too, Hokuto.”

"You know, I think I’m a bit excited now," he mumbled.

"For the baby?"

Hokuto let out a cough, “I wish I could say that’s the reason, but then that would just be a bit…weird.”

"H-Huh?" And then, she felt it. Poking at her thigh. She blushed but didn’t panic. "I-I guess…I’m a bit excited, too."

"Well, it would be nice to celebrate."

"I-I suppose."

"Do you…?"

"Y-Yes. I do."

"All right then," Hokuto rolled over onto his hands and knees, hovering above Chiwa with a smirk.

"W-Wait! Turn off the lights first!"

"No, I like looking at your body," he teased, slipping a hand up her night shirt. "Besides, I want to take it in before you get all round again."

"H-Hokuto-nn! Ahh~! Hokuto!"

**-**


	2. And, We're Still Not Done Yet

A little over a decade passed since Chiwa learned of how she was pregnant with Hokuto's and her second child. It became a tad difficult for Chiwa to deal with her then two year old son while she was on the verge of giving birth, and so Hokuto did what he could and when he couldn't he'd send Souma to assist his wife. And not much longer, they had a baby girl.

The infant had dark brown hair and light brown eyes, and Hokuto had to hold back tears. Masahiro didn't seem too interested in "this new thing" as he referred to his sister as. It took his parents almost a year before he started calling her by her name: Wataru.

After five years passed, Hokuto and Chiwa thought they were in the clear, having to care for no more babies. However, a few years after that cozy feeling began to settle in, Chiwa was pregnant, yet again. Wataru was elated, and just as before Masahiro was uninterested. Hokuto, though happy to hear the news, was concerned on whether or not the baby would be good on Chiwa's health. Having entered her thirties, he read before that it was harder and more complications tend to happen once women outgrew their twenties. The doctor only instructed that a lot of rest would be in order, and that otherwise she would be perfectly fine.

And so, the family was currently together at home, thirteen year old Masahiro watching television on the couch. His father was sitting next to him with his eleven year old sister on his lap, his father brushing her hair that had grown out past her shoulders. And, Chiwa, eight months pregnant while making sandwiches for lunch. And then…

"Ahhh!" Chiwa cried, dropping a plate with the food scattering on the floor.

"Chiwa!" Hokuto jumped out of his seat as he picked up his daughter and sat her in his place. He rushed over, his wife kneeling down, holding her stomach and him following her; caressing her shoulder and grabbing her hand. "Chiwa, are you all rigtht?"

"Y-Yes," she tried to smile as she grunted, laughing weakly at Hokuto who seemed upset. "The baby just kicked really hard."

"Are you sure?"

"Hokuto," she laughed a little more naturally as her husband started to help her up to her feet, "I've been pregnant twice before and he's almost due. I think I would know when he's kicking my ribs out of place."

"Mama," Wataru stood on the couch, looking back at her parents with her hands clasped onto the back of the furniture, brows furrowed with worry, "is the baby being bad?"

"Wataru, don't stand on the couch," Hokuto scolded. "You could get hurt."

It took the girl a moment to process her father's words, and when she didn't immediately obey them, her brother sighed and yanked her down so she was on her knees instead. Wataru threw her brother a hurtful glance before peeking at her parents and repeating her question.

Chiwa only laughed a bit as she placed one hand on her stomach and the other on her husband's shoulder, "No, he's just saying that he really wants to come out and meet everyone really soon."

A confused brow was raised and the little girl's face scrunched up in question, "Then, why doesn't he just come out?"

"Because he's not ready just yet," Hokuto stated.

"Why not?"

"Because, babies are like cookies," Masahiro interjected, glaring at the television. "You have to bake the cookies long enough or else they won't come out right, right?"

"M-Masahiro!" his parents chorused, astonished at their son's explanation on pregnancy to his younger sister. But, that didn't end there.

"But, what if the baby is in there too long?!" Wataru's voice cracked as she started to worry for her little unborn sibling. "Will he get burnt like the cookies?!"

"No, but he also has the chance of not coming out right," her brother explained matter-of-factly.

"Eh?!"

"Masahiro!" his parents cried out.

He looked over his shoulder and the couch back at them with a scowl, "What? I'm just explaining to her what she wants to know."

Hokuto walked over, "That doesn't mean you-"

And, then, the home phone rang.

Almost growling, Hokuto turned around to the kitchen wall by the fridge, answering the wireless phone but in an almost business-like manner, "Mamiya residence." He paused, hearing something on the other line that the others couldn't hear. And then, he half-smiled, half-smirked, "I think he's around here somewhere." He glanced at his son who seemed annoyed, "And, may I ask who's calling? Oh, Satsuki?"

Almost immediately, Masahiro jumped off the couch, his feet banging on the floor as he hurried over and reached for the phone. Holding back a sneer, Hokuto handed the phone to his son who glared at him with red cheeks before he ran to his room. "Satsuki? Yeah I-" and that's all they could hear once he was behind the door.

"A girl called?" Chiwa had a looked of shock on her face and Hokuto was beaming, seeming proud.

"Of course a girl called! He's every bit like his father!"

Chiwa snorted, a sarcastic smile on her face as she murmured, "Let's hope not too much like his father."

Hokuto frowned, giving a half-glare to his wife, "Well, let's hope our daughter isn't much like her mother."

"And, what's that supposed to mean?!" Chiwa responded, flabbergasted.

Though, that wasn't much of an insult as much as it was Hokuto sincerely hoping that Wataru wouldn't be like her mother. Chiwa was unexpectedly popular with males and as her father, the last thing that Hokuto wanted was to see ill-bred boys going after his daughter. He had no doubts that she would end up a beautiful woman, but that didn't mean that she had to be popular.

"Anyway," Hokuto coughed out, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "You should go sit down, I'll take care of the broken plate and lunch."

"Are you sure, Hokuto?"

"Yes, if the baby is kicking that probably means he doesn't like you moving around so much."

"All right," Chiwa smiled as she nodded. "If you have the confidence."

"I do."

Chiwa giggled at her husband's prideful response, waddling over to the couch, her daughter bearing a splitting grin as she turned around to sit correctly in her spot on the couch beside her mother; who slowly lowered herself before sinking into the furniture.

"So, Mama, what's its name gonna be?" Wataru queried as she placed her small hand delicately on her mother's swollen stomach, careful as to not harm the baby inside.

"Well, Papa and I haven't picked out a name just yet, but we're thinking of the best one to suit him."

"Can I pick a name?"

"Well…" Chiwa looked over her shoulder around the couch to see Hokuto staring back, throwing away the broken pieces he gathered on the floor with a worried expression. "What do you think, Hokuto?"

Really, Hokuto didn't want to leave the fate of his son's name in the hands of his eleven year old daughter, but he also didn't want to break her heart by telling her "no". Not that she was spoiled, that was certainly not the case, in fact Wataru rarely ever really asked for anything for herself and the fact that she wanted to be a part of the baby's life so much as to name it…that would be really important to her, and…

Hokuto sighed, "Think of one really carefully, Wataru, all right?"

The young girl smiled and nodded to her father, bubbling with laughter as she turned her gaze to her mother's belly, "I'll think of a real good one. Just you wait!"

And, Chiwa smiled as Hokuto went back to cleaning and preparing lunch, wondering if he made the best decision.

**-**


	3. Mamiya Status: Complete

 

Christmas time had rolled around. It was just a few days before Christmas Eve, one of the most romantic nights in Japan. It had been several years since the birth of Hokuto and Chiwa's newest child, and final addition to their family; making it complete; a boy Wataru named Yuudai. He was currently three, with his dark brown hair and black eyes, his older sister was fourteen and his older brother now sixteen. It was evening, and the family was currently sitting down for dinner.

"So, are you two doing anything for Christmas this year?" Chiwa questioned her oldest children as she was in the middle of cutting up Yuudai's meat into smaller pieces.

Masahiro shrugged, "I thought I'd do something with Satsuki."

"Are you planning on a hotel room?" Hokuto queried, earning a look from Chiwa, and causing his daughter to blush.

"Hokuto, don't be crude at the table!"

"I'm not," the gentleman frowned. "I'm asking a serious question. Our son is a young man, and Christmas Eve holds the same sentiments to all those like you and me, especially the younger generation. If he plans on using a hotel room, it'd be good that we, his parents, are informed."

Chiwa frowned back, but more in a pouting manner as she sipped some of her water. Hokuto, however, held a smirk back. He knew she was just upset at the fact that her first child was almost a grown adult, she was just feeling lonely and he'd take care of that later.

"Anyway," Masahiro sounded a bit annoyed as he cut in, "Satsuki and I were, actually, planning on a hotel room."

"Will you need some money?"

"Nah, I saved up enough."

"And, you'll have everything to be safe, right?"

"Of course."

"Okay, are we done now?" Wataru glared at her father and brother with flaming red cheeks.

"Wataru, this is why you should stay away from boys," Hokuto pointed to his son. "They're all like your brother."

"Excuse me?" Masahiro gave a pointed look to his father who in return gave his own serious expression of high authority.

Wataru rolled her eyes, "Please, Kakeru-kun and I are just going out for karaoke. I'll be home by eleven."

"You shouldn't stay out so late with a punk like him."

"Nii-san, he isn't a punk and you know it. You just don't like him for some reason."

"That's because he's trying to lay his hands on my little sister. There's nothing wrong in me wanting to behead any male that tries."

"You don't see me trying to get in between you and Satsuki…"

"Satsuki isn't part of this conversation right now."

"Ugh, Ka-san!" Wataru looked over to her mother, frustrated. "This isn't fair, is it?"

Chiwa laughed, "Wataru, your brother is just being overly protective. He won't really do anything."

"Like Hell I wo-"

"Masa," Chiwa gave her son a stern glare. "I don't mind you looking after your sister but she's a young lady now, which means she can start fending for herself without you. She's going to be every bit interested in boys as you are to girls. You are not her father, you are her brother and you have no say in her relationships, you hear me?"

Masahiro said nothing in response, just looking down at his plate, pushing the vegetables about with his fork as he seemed to be mouthing something to himself. Chiwa sighed, before looking over to Hokuto, who - when he caught her eyes - raised his brows, "What?"

"Well?"

" _What_?"

"Don't you have anything to say?"

"Well, no, not really," Hokuto shrugged. "I mean, I'm not too thrilled at the thought of her being interested in boys but I can't stop it since she's growing up already."

Chiwa smiled, "Ah, I'm glad to hear that, Hokuto."

"Up!" Yuudai repeated. "Glad to 'ear 'at, 'okuto!"

Both Hokuto and Chiwa chuckled at Yuudai who grinned back in return. Wataru gave her own giggle while Masahiro shrugged, not entirely interested in anything his brother repeated.

"So, what do you have for plans with To-san?" Wataru asked her mother cheerily.

"Well," an uncomfortable expression crossed Hokuto's face as Chiwa looked over at her husband, "your father and I thought we'd just…relax that night while you two are out."

"That's right," Hokuto choked out, clearing his throat. "Your grandfather was going to watch Yuudai for us."

"So, I'll be home by eleven," Wataru repeated her earlier statement, before looking over towards her brother. "When will you be home?"

"Sometime the next night," he stated simply.

"Huh?! Are you really seriously planning on spending the night with Satsuki?"

"She's my girlfriend, why wouldn't I be planning to?"

"You're only a high schooler!"

"And, you're a middle schooler."

"But-!"

"Wataru, there's no need to raise your voice," Hokuto stated before taking a bite of his dinner, glancing at his daughter who frowned at him in return.

"So," she huffed, "by all means, when I'm in high school, I can spend the night with my boyfriend at a hotel for Christmas Eve."

"No!" Hokuto and Masahiro both shouted in unison, gaining a raised brow from the young woman and making the youngest at the table jump in his seat, as well as his mother.

"And, why not?" Chiwa queried. "Give me a reason and don't say 'it's not something a young man and a young woman should be doing'." She eyed her son, who glanced away from her gaze as he viciously chewed his steak.

"Well," Hokuto straightened as he lifted his chin, eyes connecting with his wife's, "to put it simply, it's not something a young man and  _my daughter_  should be doing."

Chiwa rolled her eyes, "There's no guarantee that something 'distasteful' will happen there."

"Yet, you're willing to jump to the conclusion that that's what our son will be doing?"

"You were  _discussing_ it with him!"

Now, Hokuto and Chiwa were both scowling at the other, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. Yuudai didn't seem to notice as his hands went to work at picking apart his vegetables. His siblings, on the other hand, looked to each other.

"Way to go, brat, you've got them fighting," Masahiro murmured.

"It's your fault to begin with saying that you want to spend a night with your girlfriend in a  _hotel_ ," Wataru spat back.

"It's a very normal thing. There's nothing wrong with it."

"Then, why can't I do it, too? Because you're an overprotective ass?"

"Because I don't like your boyfriend."

"And, why not?"

"I just don't, all right?"

"That's not a reason."

"Look," Masahiro turned a dead glare towards his sister, voice gaining volume, "you're lucky enough that you even have a boyfriend with that masculine name you have. I'm sure when he talks about you to other people, they have to wonder if he's gay, or maybe he's just too embarrassed so he actually never talks about you."

Wataru's eyes widened. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. Tears developed at the corners of her dark eyes before she sprang up, slamming her hands on the table, and shouting, "You're such a stupid immature jerk! I hate you!" Gaining the stunned attention of her quibbling parents, Wataru rushed away from the table before running into her room and slamming the door behind her.

"Masahiro!" Chiwa chided. "Why did you have to go so far and say something like that?"

The young man was suddenly quiet, pushing at the scraps on his plate with his fork, poking at them as he shrugged, not looking at his mother as he held a pout on his face, "She pissed me off, that's why."

"You know she's sensitive about her name."

"Then, why did you name her that in the first place?"

"Because we wanted her to be a strong girl," Hokuto answered, sipping his tea. "And, she is one."

"Maa! Maa!" Yuudai called, raising his arms and showing Chiwa his messy hands as he flexed them. "I'm all done!"

Turning her attention to the youngest, Chiwa smiled and nodded, "You're becoming such a big boy, Yuudai! One day, you'll help Mama cook in the kitchen, won't you?"

"Um…" the little boy seemed as though he was analyzing the question before he smiled and nodded, and Chiwa laughed as she stood from her seat and picked him up, taking him to the bathroom.

"Now, let's get you all cleaned up! And, a little later from now, we'll have dessert! How does that sound?"

"Yummy~!" Yuudai giggled, and it continued, echoing in the bathroom as the door was closed.

"So, what'll you do, Masahiro?" Hokuto queried as he set his cup down for the final time, looking to his son with an almost business-like air about him.

"About what?" the young Mamiya heir grumbled.

"I shouldn't have to tell you. You're an adult now, aren't you?"

"Tch," the young man stood, the chair scratching at the floor, but as he turned his father caught his eye.

"Oh no, you're staying here and cleaning up," Hokuto stated, standing up himself, taller than his son, and of a bigger build in comparison. "Just think. All right?"

Holding that old glare, the very one that always held spite for the one who defeated him, Masahiro said nothing as his father turned and headed towards his bedroom, leaving his son to turn that pitiful gaze towards the dishes, and heave a sigh.

**To Be Continued...**

 


End file.
